


Junior Jealous (Marco Bodt x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Jean is marcos roommate btw, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Having to watch your crush get hit on hurts, but what can you do about it?





	Junior Jealous (Marco Bodt x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

You figured you had always loved him. Even when you first meet him as children you could say you had these kind of feelings for him. Marco felt like the only guy in your life who mattered.

Right now, you were sitting watching as a girl was flirting with him, trying to get him to go to a party with her. You rolled your eyes and continued to munch on the cafeteria food. You couldn’t blame the girl for doing this, if you had the courage you would be doing the same. But you didn’t.

Mikasa noticed your anger and put a hand on top of your hand, to stop you from continuing. You took your focus off Marco and put it onto Mikasa.

“Listen, you can be angry but don’t take it out on the fries like that.”

You rolled your eyes, “why not? Why can’t I take my frustration out on these fries? I don’t see any rules written any where about that? huh?”

Mikasa just held her hands up in defense. “No need to take this out on me.“

This was getting tiring, having to watch Marco constantly go for girls who weren’t you. From middle school, when he dated some girl for a week, to high school, when he had a long term relationship with Mina, to now, college, where girls from the freshman to senior class always seemed to want Marco.

Deciding you were done with watching Marco, you grabbed your plates and took it to the cleaning station, then stomping out of the cafeteria. You hadn’t taken notice that someone may follow you out though. You had walked toward your dorm for a minute when you finally heard someone yelling for you.

“-/n), (Y/n)! Wait up!!” You turned around to see who was following you. You were now face to face with Marco. He slowed down and stood in front of you, catching his breath. He smiled up at you, before talking. “Hey, (y/n) is everything okay? I saw you looked pretty angry in the cafeteria and I wanted to see if you were okay.”

Oh god, all you wanted to do was pull him close and kiss him right now. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” Was all you said, doing a piss poor job at hiding your anger.

Marco’s smile fell and he sighed, wanting to help you the best he could. “Why don’t we go inside then, we can go to my room if you want?”

You just nodded to him, not wanting to trust your voice. He was being so nice it hurt to know he didn’t feel the same for you.

You both scanned into the dorm building and walked to his room. Once entering you saw him cringe at the mess his roommate had left. He kicked away from random clothes from his side and invited you to take a seat on his bed. Both of you took your shoes off and threw them somewhere into the room.

“So, (y/n) what’s wrong? And don’t try to fool me.” He said, taking a seat on the bed, laying back on his pillows yet still facing you.

“Really, Marco it’s nothing important.”

“No, if it’s upsetting you it’s important to me. I guess I’m just going to guess.” He began to think about everything it could have been. “Is it school?”

She shook her head no.

“Okay, is it something Mikasa said?? I saw you were sitting with her.”

Again, shaking her head no.

Marco then began to think, what was happening the minute he noticed she was upset. He was in the cafeteria, a junior girl was asking him to a party, while Mikasa and…. oh. Marco looked at her, his face tinted red, deciding he should make the connection.

“Was it because Rachel was asking me out?”

She nodded her head yes, looking away from him as her face blushed red.

“O-oh… are you upset because you wanted to do something or because…” marco couldn’t say it, he couldn’t ask her if she was jealous.

The girl realized she had to say it for him. That he would find out anyways now. “Marco, I’m fucking jealous. I’ve always been jealous of every girl you’ve shown attention to like that. I wanna be the only girl you do that with. But that’s selfish.”

Marco felt himself freeze up, not knowing how to respond. His heart felt like it could explode. However, (y/n) took this silence as a sign he didn’t feel the same. She decided she needed to go. Jumping off his bed, she made her way to the door.

Marco snapped out of his daze and ran to her to stop her, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her to look at him.

“(Y/n), Wait!! I feel the same. I mean… not exactly like that but… I like you, a lot.” Marco awkwardly stumbled out, scratching his nose nervously, a habit he had when he got embarrassed or nervous. “I was always jealous of all the guys you went out with, I wanted that to be me so badly. That’s why I hated Porco so much, I couldn’t handle another man being with you.”

Both of them stood there, looking into the others eyes.They began to slowly comprehend what was going on, to which Marco decided he should take action now. Marco then began to slowly push (y/n) backwards into the door, before trapping her before (y/n) between his arms and the door. He stared down at her before kissing her, at first starting soft and tender before (y/n) took it a step further by swiping her tongue across his lip, to which he gladly opened for. They began straight up making out in front of the door, gripping at each other and pulling each other close. (Y/n) brought a hand up to tangle into Marco’s hair, while Marco gripped her sides. They both pulled away and stared back into ra others eyes, dazed and confused.

“That was… better than I could’ve imagined.” (Y/n) said, catching her breath.

Marco laughed before pulling her towards the bed. “It really was.”

“So marco, are you doin anything this weekend or can I take you out on a date?”

“I think I have some free time this weekend.” Marco said, looking like he was trying to see if he had free time.

They both couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing. Marco jumping up onto his bed and helping (y/n) up. They both laid down, cuddling up to each other.

“Maybe I should ask you to be my girlfriend, since we’ve known each other so long,” He thought out loud, “So will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?”

Rolling your eyes, you playfully punched Marco in the shoulder. “Of course, you big dork. Now why don’t we just watch some Netflix right now and just relax.”

Marco laughed as he sat up and turned his laptop on, loading up Netflix.

They both stayed there the rest of the day, cuddled up with each other. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tungl invaderzia1  
> if you can't tell the name is the referencing that the girl flirting with marco was a junior, so jealous of the junior hahahah im funny i swear


End file.
